


Light'em Up

by JSOCRH



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mike Has Powers, No Spoilers, Season/Series 01, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSOCRH/pseuds/JSOCRH
Summary: Mike has a special ability and he has been keeping it from everyone. What happens when he runs into a situation and Harvey finds out.





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so bare with me as I try my best. Please leave me a review telling me what you think.

The day started out like any other. Mike was getting ready for work. He was hiding his ability to start fires with his mind from Harvey, from everyone. He didn’t want anyone to know because then they could learn what actually happened during his parents car accident and he could be sent to jail or experimented on. The story that everyone was told about the accident was wrong. Only Mike knew the truth.

The fire that burned his parents alive didn’t start after they crashed but it was the reason they had crashed. They were on their way home from an evening out, celebrating Mike’s first day of school, and as they were going down the freeway Mike was angry that his parents wouldn’t let him get dessert at the restaurant, so while he was thinking about how he hated his parents, the steering wheel had a small fire start in the middle of it. Mike’s dad lost control and they ran into a drunk driver.  The cops assumed it was the drunk that killed them but it wasn’t, it was all Mike.

Mike’s eidetic memory never lets him forget it. For months after the accident, Mike had nightmares and he wouldn’t go anywhere near fire until one day at school. Jeremy was bullying Mike again. Mike was tired and he was feeling hot. So when Jeremy pushed Mike up against the lockers, Mike thought about how angry he was at Jeremy and it came out of him like a punch. Jeremy’s jacket started on fire. Mike ran out of the building and worked on perfecting his ability in the woods near his home. When he accidently started a small forest fire he decided that he would practice his powers at an old warehouse that was never used, so he could never accidently start something on fire again. His powers would act up over time if he didn’t use them enough, but he could tell what the signs are so he could get somewhere safe to let go.

As Mike was getting ready for work, he was going through his daily task list:

_Don’t let anyone find out_

_Finish the briefs for Harvey_

_Don’t let anyone find out_

_Visit Grammy_

_Don’t let anyone find out_

_Finish the briefs for Louis_

_Don’t let anyone find out_

Mike arrived to work with a minute to spare. He walked by Donna’s desk “Hey Mike! Harvey needs those briefs for the Blanchard case!”

“‘I have them done. They’re at my desk.” Mike continues to his desk and his head is starting to pound.

Kyle approaches him “Aww. Is little baby Mikey looking for daddy’s approval?”.

“Go away Kyle. Nobody-” Mike started, in a low voice.

“I’m sorry Ross. What was that?”

“I said ‘Go away. Nobody ca-’”

“What’s going on here?” Harvey asks as he walks into the bullpen.

Kyle leans down and whispers to Mike “Daddy saved you this time.” and looks to Harvey to say “Nothing, sir.”

“Mike! My office… now” Harvey says.


	2. Smokey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay! Please leave a comment telling me what you think!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Suits! The clothing or the tv show

Mike gets up from his desk and grabs the Blanchard files as he goes. He must basically run to catch up to Harvey. His head is starting to hurt even worse. They get to Harvey’s office and Mike’s vision is getting spotty and his hands are starting to shake. He puts the files on Harvey’s desk as Harvey starts talking about the case and being at work on time. Mike runs out of the room and gets on the elevator, knowing that if he is there any longer things could get heated.

Harvey watches as Mike runs out of his office. Confused, he raises an eyebrow at Donna who gives him a shoulder shrug. Harvey walks swiftly from his office yelling “Mike!”  in time to see the elevator door close with Mike in it. Mike’s hair was messy and fear written across his face. Harvey turned around to run into Donna. 

Donna looks at Harvey with a what-are-you-still-doing-here face. Harvey exclaimed “I don’t even know where he is going or why he ran out of here so fast!”

Donna looked at him in disbelief “Then find him! Call him! Go to his apartment or to his Grammy’s and see if he is there!”

“Donna,” Harvey says, backing up to the elevator, “cancel my afternoon appointments!”

“Let me know how he is!” Donna says to the briskly walking Harvey, having to keep up his appearances after all.

Mike gets off the elevator and runs out of the building, down the street to an old abandoned building. He narrowly missed running into strangers. He run as fast as he could because he knew how bad things could get. He had to get to the building. Mike knew about this building because he liked to go here to read when he is not busy with work or his personal life, but yet close enough so that if he needed to be at the office or with his Grammy, he wasn’t far away. He ran into the building not noticing that Harvey was following him a few feet behind.

Harvey watches Mike run into this old building, about 3 stories tall, made with red brick, boarded up windows, and has an alleyway on both sides. Harvey goes through the door that Mike walked through.

“Mike?’ Harvey called.

“Shit! Harvey you have to get out of here!” Mike exclaimed. The boxes around him starting to smoke.

“Mike? Where are you?” Harvey called back. Following the sound of Mike’s voice up some stairs and around some shelves into a room with a bunch of boxes. Harvey sees Mike  standing in the middle of the room. It was an average sized room with no windows. Which is exactly why Mike chose it. Mike was looking partially better but his eyes were wide with… worry?  _ Why would Mike be worried _ ? Harvey thought.

“Mike? What is going on?” Harvey asked

“Harvey you need to get out of here! It’s not safe! You need to go!” Mike exclaimed. The boxes smoking even more. Some even starting to catch on fire.

“Mike we need to get out of here! Okay? The place could burn down!” Harvey yelled as all the boxes lit on fire. He rushed over to grab Mike and drag him out but Mike wouldn’t move. 

“Harvey! You need to leave! I’ll be fine, but you need to get out of here!” Mike replied, growing more nervous.  _  Harvey knows. Harvey knows. Save Harvey first, run later. _ Mike thought.


	3. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry my writing isn't the best.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Suits!

He needed to get control before Harvey got hurt. The only other times his powers got out of control before was when he was first learning about them and when he was really stressed, when his mind would overwork itself, doing 10 different things at a time. They also acted up after not using them for seven months due to school and hanging out with Trevor. Now must have been one of those times where he was overworking himself and he needed to calm down and get the control back. Mike stopped, stood still, and took a deep breath. He could hear Harvey talking in the background, but he was so into himself to gain control; it was just a buzz in the back of his mind. After what seemed like hours to Mike, but was actually half a minute, he reached out and grabbed Harvey. His eyes opening wide and they weren’t blue anymore, they were red. 

He said to Harvey “Don’t move! Trust me!” Harvey was confused. Mike stopped responding to him and then grabbed his arm out of nowhere and tells him not to move? What was going on?

“Mike? What is goi-” Harvey started asking when everything around them went up in flames. Harvey’s eyes went wide. He looked to Mike to see Mike watching the flames and breathing calmly. Not at all concerned about the fire that started around them. Harvey’s eyes couldn’t leave Mike as Mike’s eyes faded from red to blue. Mike started to sway on his feet. Having used most of his energy dealing with the fire and regaining control, Mike was having problems standing. Lucky for him Harvey was around and noticed. Harvey looked around the room and noticed that the fire that just exploded, stopped.  Harvey helped walk Mike away from the now burnt room and down the hall to another room that had furniture with sheets over them in it. This room also had a window in it, so there was some light. Harvey gently helped Mike sit down on one of the chairs.

“Mike? What just happened?” Harvey asked Mike

Mike couldn’t look at Harvey. He didn’t want to see Harvey’s face looking at him with disgust. Like he was a freak. 

“Mike?” Harvey asked softly. “Mike? Can you please look at me and tell me what just happened? I’m not mad at you, I’m just confused.”

Mike took a deep breath, still not looking at Harvey and said “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen. You can fire me if you want, I understand.”

Harvey was confused. “Fire you? What are you talking about? What is going on?”

“I’m obviously a danger. You can’t keep a safety hazard, a freak around.” Mike said like it was the most obvious thing in the room.

“Mike, you didn’t start that fire. You aren’t a hazard or a danger. What are you talking about?”

Mike looked up at Harvey, he was slightly angry. His emotions and powers were all over the place after a malfunction like this.

“Isn’t obvious Harvey! I started the fire! Me! I’m a total freak!” Mike yelled “Are you stupid? How else could a fire start and stop spontaneously?” One of the sheets started on fire. Harvey turned around and eyes widened. He slowly turned back to face Mike. Mike’s eyes got wide at what just happened “... Harvey I am so sor-”

“Mike! Stop! You are not a freak! Calm down and tell me what you are going on about. If you are suggesting what I think you’re suggesting… well, I don’t think either of us are going to go back to work today.” Harvey stated.

Mike looked at Harvey with disbelief. “Really?” Mike whispered refusing to meet Harvey’s eyes, worried that if he said the wrong thing Harvey would leave.

“Mike,” Harvey said, trying to see Mike’s eyes “we can go back to my place and talk about this. Okay? We will figure this out.”

“Okay.” Was Mike’s whispered reply.

Harvey lead Mike out of the building towards his car.  _ Donna must have mentioned something to Ray or tracked my phone. Most likely both. _ Ray opened the door for both Harvey and Mike with a concerned look on his face. Harvey just shook his head as he helped Mike into the car. As he walked by he whispered to Ray “Take us home.”

Ray nodded and closed the door after Harvey got in. Ray drove the two guys to Harvey’s house. The car ride had been completely silent except for the sound Harvey’s phone made after he told Donna that he found Mike and Mike’s breathing. Harvey didn’t feel like telling Donna right now, so he put his phone on silent. He looked over to his associate and found him lying against the window asleep.

Harvey woke Mike up when they arrived at Harvey’s place. They climbed out of the car and Mike walked inside, standing awkwardly to the side to let Harvey through. Mike had been to Harvey’s place one other time but he didn’t know the layout or anything like that. Harvey went to the table near the window and poured two glasses of scotch. Harvey turned around to see that Mike was still standing by the door, tense and silent.

“Mike, you can come in. It's okay.”

Mike slowly walked forward, sat stiffly on Harvey’s sofa, carefully accepted the glass of scotch. Harvey drank one glass, refilled his, and then started the much needed conversation.

“Mike” Harvey said carefully, so he wouldn’t spook the boy. “What just happened in that building?”

Mike slowly looked up at Harvey and said “I started the fire, but not like a normal person.” 


	4. Let's talk

Mike looked around and found a candle sitting on the coffee table between the two of them and lit the candle. Mike looked back up from the candle and met Harvey’s eyes

Harvey looked at Mike with surprise. “What do you mean ‘not like a normal person’?” Harvey was confused and slightly worried.

Mike took a deep breath “I first realized what I could do the night my parents died and then I refrained from using my abilities for months after the accident. I was scared of what I could do but after an accident at school, I decided that I had to learn to control what I could do, so an accident like that could never happen again. Now the only time I lose control like I did today is when I don’t use them enough or overwork myself. It's like the fire builds up and when it reaches a point I have to release it. It’s been awhile since I had a build up that bad. I haven’t used my powers as much as I used to this past year.”

“You mean the whole time you’ve been working for me?” Harvey asked.

“Yes?”

“Why weren’t you using your powers like you normally do?”

“I didn’t want anyone to find out and with me working late nights, early mornings, and weekends, I didn’t have as much time to go release them. I couldn’t do it at the office because anyone could walk in and when I was at home I would be sleeping, eating, or whenever I was going to use them, someone would walk in. I used them a little here and there when no one would notice, but it still wasn’t enough to keep the level low.” Mike explained, looking at his hands the whole time.

“Mike,” Harvey said, getting Mike to look at him “you should have taken better care of yourself. You need to be more careful.”

“I’ll try to do better.”

“And now that I know you have these powers, you don’t have to hide from me. You can use them whenever you need to. Okay?”

“Really? You’re not scared of me?”

Harvey’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and then went back down and scrunch together on his face in confusion. “You thought I would be afraid of you? Why?”

“These powers aren’t normal. I thought at worse that you would think of me as a freak and fire me.” Mike whispered, looking at his hands again. Unable to hold Harvey’s gaze.

Harvey’s eyes softened. “Mike look at me.” Mike’s eyes slowly moved up to meet Harvey’s. “I would never do that to you. Not over something like this. If you deliberately set the building on fire with your powers, then yes, I would fire you.”

Mike’s shoulders sagged like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. “Thanks Harvey.”

“Now that we got that out of the way. Why don’t we eat something and you can show me what you can do with those powers of yours?” Harvey asked. Mike nodded in agreement. “Why don’t we go to that dinner at the edge of town, where no one will recognize us and then we can go to a place of your choosing to see what these powers can do?”

“As long as you are the one who's buying!” Mike exclaimed as they started standing to go eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm alive. Sorry about the lack of updates. Please don't hate me and also comment what you think.


	5. Let's Eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is short. I've been busy with the one act play competition coming up. Hopefully after that updates will happen more often. Thank you!

As they head to the elevator, Harvey texts Ray to have him come and pick them up. Harvey looks at Mike, “What do you want to tell Donna? She’s worried about you.” Harvey asks as soon as he sees the 4 missed texts and 2 missed calls from Donna.

“I’m not ready to tell her the truth yet. Can we just tell her I was sick. It isn’t a complete lie, I wasn’t feeling like I normally do.” Mike tells Harvey as they climb in the car.

“Sure kid, but we should tell her at some point. Its Donna, she’ll find out if she realizes that we are keeping things from her. Ray, take us up to the diner on the South edge of town.” Harvey says.

“And I will. Just not now. I wasn’t even planning on telling you yet.” Mike stated. The two guys sit in silence the whole way to the dinner, not wanting Ray to hear their conversation. After about 20 minutes they arrive and sit at a table in the back corner, so no one would hear. If they did walk past they would only hear bits, not enough to take seriously. 

“Why didn’t you tell me when I first hired you? Did you actually ever planning on telling me?” Harvey asked the question that had been on his mind since he learned about Mike’s ability.

“Honestly?… No. I’ve kept it a secret my whole life, I didn’t even have to think about keeping it a secret. I’ve never told anyone, even Granny. You’re the first and only person to know. I’m sorry I wasn’t going to tell you, but I didn’t want to take the chance that you would tell someone and I would be experimented on and if I ever felt comfortable enough to tell you, how would you even bring that up in conversation? ‘By the way, I have these powers I never told you about! Have a good day!’ That would go over well.”

The guys quieted down as a waitress came and took their order. “I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me. In case you haven’t learned by now, you can tell me anything Mike.”

“Thank you Harvey. This means a lot. You better be careful though, it might look like you care about me.”

“Shut up!” Harvey exclaimed. The waitress smiled at their actions as she brought over their food.

Harvey and Mike at their burgers in silence. Both wondering what’s going to happen now. How their relationship would change. When they were done eating they sat in an awkward silence, even when the waitress came with the bill Harvey just took it, paid for it and they left. All without saying a word. While they were waiting on the sidewalk for Ray to pick them up, Harvey asked Mike “So, Mr. Human Torch, where would you like to go to show me your ability?”

Mike stayed silent. Harvey almost thought that Mike didn’t hear him, but when Ray pulled up, Mike let Harvey get in first and then whispered an address to Ray. It was a quiet ride to wherever Mike was taking them. Harvey was starting to worry that he said something wrong. After about a 15 minute drive to an abandoned building in the middle of a forest, they stopped. It was mid-afternoon when they arrived and Ray looked questionably at Mike. Mike just nodded back and got out of the car. Harvey told Ray to go do something and that he will call him when they needed to be picked up. The two men watched Ray back out of the forest. When they no longer could see Ray, Harvey jokingly asked “You didn’t bring me out here to kill me right?”

“Harvey, even if I did bring you out here to kill you, I wouldn’t tell you. That would just ruin the fun.” Mike stated and started walking to the building.

“So he does speak!” Harvey exclaimed.

“Shut up or you won’t get to see anything asshole!” Mike called over his shoulder.

Harvey ran to catch up to Mike “Where are we anyways?”


	6. Let's see what you go

“This is where I first learn to control my powers. I figured what better place to show someone than the building where everything happened?” Mike said as he picked the lock to a building that looks like it hasn’t been used in 40 years.

“You’re a criminal too? Any other talents I should know about?” Harvey said as Mike opened the now unlocked door.

“If you want to know you have to find them out on their own.” Mike said as they walked into the huge building, with scorch marks on some of the floors and walls.

“As long as you haven’t killed anyone, I’m not too worried.” Harvey said with a mischievous smirk.

“What do you want to see Harvey? This was your idea, having me show you my powers.” Mike said, turning around to look at Harvey.

“I just want to see you use them. To have you see that I’m not scared of you or of you using your powers.” Harvey said as he walked in a circle, taking in the layout of the place

“Well, I hope you don’t mind the heat. I’ll probably start off small and work my way up.”

“However you want to do this is okay.” Harvey said, looking Mike in the eyes.

Harvey stood still while Mike looked him in the eyes, searching for something. Whatever he was looking for, he must have found it because he gave a slight nod of his head and turned around. Harvey was getting curious now. Mike found something because he turned back to Harvey with a smirk. Harvey’s eyebrow went up in question. Harvey looked back to where Mike was looking earlier and found a pile of wood laying there. Harvey raised an eyebrow wondering what was so interesting about the woodpile when it suddenly went up in flames.

Harvey looked back at Mike “How come when we were at the other building earlier your eyes were red?”

Mike looked slightly surprised. “They usually only change to red if I am using a greater amount of power. They haven’t changed color for years. I just haven’t used my powers on that large of a scale in a while, it shouldn’t surprise me as much as it did that they changed color.” 

 

Harvey contemplated Mike’s answer and the remembered “Mike. If you never told anyone about your powers, how do you know that your eyes change color?”

Mike stares at Harvey for a moment and then answers, “When my eyes change colors, they would feel like a cool water would run over them and I got curious at what that meant. Being the person that I am, I brought a mirror to one of my practices and watched to see if anything happened and lo and behold my eyes were red.”

“...Weird” Harvey muttered

Mike watched Harvey again trying to gauge his reaction and when Harvey didn’t look like he was going to run away scared, Mike asked “Do you want to see more?”

Harvey got a curious twinkle in his eye “Show me what you got Rookie.”

Mike started walking again this time he was heading for a staircase. As they were walking up the stairs, Harvey watched as Mike had a flame dance between his fingers. Mike seemed to be doing this without thinking and that got Harvey even more curious. “Doesn’t that hurt?” Harvey asked Mike, retrieving Mike from his thoughts.

Mike slowly blinked back into reality and looked at Harvey questioningly. “What?”

“The fire thing you are doing with your fingers.”

“No it doesn’t hurt. I didn’t even realize I was doing it. Sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? Have you always been fireproof?”

Mike chooses to ignore Harvey’s first question “I haven’t been bothered by fire for as long as I can remember. I mean, when I was with my parents they obviously kept me away from fire and made sure I didn’t touch it. After they died and I started practicing my ability… I got into some tough spots and when I realized fire couldn’t hurt me. Let’s just say I started being less scared of using my ability when I was by myself.”

They stopped in another room that was a few rooms down from the stairs. When they entered Harvey saw old beds lining the walls. This building looks to have been a hospital at one point in time.

Mike just looks at Harvey “Are you sure you want to see this? I won’t be hurt if you don’t want to. I’m just sur-”

“Mike I am sure about this. You have worked for me for the past year. I know that you used to smoke pot and that you have a freaky mind. What’s one more thing to add to our list of secrets?”

“This one is going to be the big one Harvey. Are you ready for this? It will probably get a little warm.” Mike warned.

“Yes Mike. I am sure. Just do your thing already!” Harvey exclaimed, wanting to see Mike use his powers again.

Mike grabbed Harvey’s hand. Harvey’s eyebrow raised in question, but decided to ask later. Mike looked at Harvey again, Harvey watched as Mike’s eyes switched from blue to red and then all the beds around them went up in flames. Mike looked around and let out a sigh, almost like a sigh of relief. Mike just stood there and watched the fire. Harvey looked at the fire amazed and looked back at Mike, watching him watch the fire. Harvey realized that he wasn’t getting warm at all and that Mike had to stop the fire before it burned the floor. 

“Mike… Mike… Mike!” Harvey yelled getting Mike’s attention.

Mike slowly took his eyes off the fire, “Yes Harvey?” 

“Mike, do you maybe want to put out the fire before it burns through the floor?”

“Yeah. That’s probably a good idea.” For theatrics, Mike swept his hand through the air and the fire went out. Harvey looked at Mike, with question written on his face. Mike just shrugged and let go of Harvey’s hand.

“Where’d you go Mike?” Harvey asked.

“Sorry. It's just been awhile since I have been able to be this open and fire has always calmed me. I shouldn’t have spaced out like that.”

“Would you stop saying that you’re sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Mike looked away sheepishly. Harvey just watched Mike for a few minutes before deciding to ask some more questions.

“Does you holding my hand have anything to do with the fact that I don’t feel the heat of the fire?”

“I guess. It's happened a few times. People have been in fires and I hold onto them and the fire seems to leave them alone as well. I don’t know how it works but it does.” Mike said, his words slowly getting quieter; his gaze moving to the floor.

“Mike.” Harvey said firmly, but quietly. Like he was talking to a scared child, which in this case Mike pretty much was. “Hey Mike,”

Mike slowly brought his eyes up to meet Harvey’s and when Harvey was sure Mike was listening “It’s okay. I’m not going to run off. This is part of who you are and there is no reason to be ashamed of it. You should never be afraid to tell me something.”

Mike just stared at Harvey, unsure of what to say, looking for reassurance to Harvey’s claims. Mike just whispers out “Promise?”

Harvey keeps Mike’s gaze “I promise and I’m a man of my word.”

Mike shakes his head, “Not just about running off, but also about telling people. Even Donna. No one can know Harvey. If people were to find out-”

“Mike, I’m not going to say a word. Not to Donna. Not to Jessica. No one. One on condition.”

“What?” Mike’s gaze grows more weary.

“If anything happens, you tell me right away. I don’t want another incident like this one. If you need to use them, use them. If you need to go and release, let me know and we’ll go. You aren’t alone in this anymore Mike.” Harvey states. 

During Harvey’s statement Mike’s eyes grow wet. Mike starts to feel so much relief. Mike nods his head and lets out a sob like laugh and he starts to cry. Harvey just stands there for a moment in surprise and then hesitantly puts his hand on Mike’s shoulder. Harvey just gives it one squeeze and that’s all Mike needed. Mike takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, drying his face.

“You good?” Harvey asks after Mike composed himself.

“Sorry. It is just a relief of having someone else in on my secret. I felt so…” Mike says

“It’s all good Mike. Anything else I should know about this ability of yours?” Harvey asks getting back to the reason that they are here.

“Umm… actually my ability has another aspect to it. Do you trust me?” Mike asked, shifting from foot to foot.

Harvey could tell that he was nervous “...I suppose I do. Why?”

“This could hurt a little bit.” Mike said and looked at Harvey. Harvey nodded his head in okay and lifted his eyebrow in question. Mike just grabbed his hand and pushed up his left sleeve. “Are you sure about this? It will hurt and it will leave a mark.”

Harvey rolled his eyes “Just do it already!”

Mike watched Harvey and then slowly put his pointer and middle finger on Harvey’s arm. Mike looked back up at Harvey and at Harvey’s nod, he let his finger heat up. 

“Sheesh!” Harvey exclaimed and removed his arm from Mike’s touch and in less than a second Harvey had a first degree burn where Mike’s fingers were. “You can burn people?”

“Only when I am touching them.” Mike said.

“How exactly did you learn you had this… ability?” Harvey questioned, rubbing his arm where Mike burned him.

“I was at my neighbor’s house, before Grammy was put in a home, and they had a dog that was petting when all of a sudden the dog yelped and had a burn on it’s back. The owner just assumed that the dog got into something it wasn’t supposed to but… well let’s just say I was afraid to touch anyone for months until I knew that I got my power under control.” Mike informed.

“And when did you find out about this?” 

“About 8 months after the accident. By this time, I mostly had the fire thing down.”

“Alright then.” Harvey said

Mike just watched him for a minute, seeing what he was going to do, and started getting kinda nervous. Harvey wasn’t saying anything else. He was just quiet. Mike looked around the room they were still in and found something to set fire to and he glanced back at Harvey, who was still watching him, before starting the coat rack he saw on fire. Harvey looked at the coat rack, back at Mike, and raised his eyebrow… again. Mike just gave him a goofy smirk and formed a small ball of fire in his hands suddenly throwing it at the chair to his right. 

“Kid. What are you doing?” Harvey says with a small chuckle.

“Relieving the tension.”

“What tension?”

“Nevermind, it’s getting late and you probably want to go home. Give Ray a call and have him come get us.” Mike said, kinda rushed.

Harvey looks at him quizzically “What’s the rush?”

“Nothing. You need to call Donna before she gets worried and get ready for work tomorrow.” Mike replied.

“You sure? If there is more for you to tell me then just say it.”

“Everything is fine. I’m just getting tired and I don’t want us to get yelled at by Donna tomorrow.” Mike replies instantly.

Harvey looks at Mike before taking out his phone and sends Ray a text  **_Ready to be picked up. Same place that you dropped us off._ **

**_Sure thing boss. Glad that the kid didn’t kill you._ ** Ray texts back after a few seconds.  **_Be there in about 20 minutes._ **

Harvey looks back at Mike to see him watching the fire again and playing with a small ball of fire in his hands, a few feet away from where he previously stood. Harvey slowly approached Mike from behind and put a hand on his shoulder. Mike flinches and puts out all the fire, ignoring Harvey, he turns around and leaves the abandoned hospital.  _ What caused his change in mood?  _ Harvey wonders.

The boys stand outside in silence, waiting for Ray to arrive, neither of them knowing what to say. Ray arrives and both the boys get in the car. Ray looks at Harvey and Harvey just shakes his head and nods towards Mike. Ray just nods and starts the trek to Mike’s house. Mike just looks out the window the whole time, not saying a word. Harvey watches Mike at first seeing if he is going to say anything. When he doesn't, Harvey pulls out his phone and texts Donna that they will be back soon and he will call her when he gets home.

The rest of the car ride is very uneventful as  Mike didn’t say a word, he didn’t even look at Harvey. They pulled up to Mike’s apartment building and Mike got out of the car and started walking to the front door when Harvey rolled down his window and said “Mike.” Causing Mike to turn around but still not saying a word, “I’m glad you told me. You don’t have to deal with this alone anymore.”

Mike looks at Harvey for a moment and replies with a dead tone “Thanks Harvey. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harvey watches and Mike continues into his apartment building. He waits a minute and then informs Ray to take him home. 


	7. Oh Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone that the updates are down to once a month! School is getting crazy with the end of the year coming up. Please don't kill me

The next day, Mike walked into work on time and approaches Donna’s desk, “Glad to see Harvey didn’t scare you off. Want to tell me what that was about?” Donna asks. 

Mike looks towards Harvey’s office and sees the man in gesturing him in, Mike holds Harvey’s gaze and replies “Don’t worry about it Donna. We got things sorted out.” He then proceeds to walk into Harvey’s office.

“Hey Harvey, what’s up?”

“Just wanted to see if you were doing better than yesterday or if i should grab my running shoes this time.”

“Is that you caring that I’m hearing?”

“No. This is me making sure that my associate isn’t going to die because then I would have to fill out a bunch of paperwork and go through the process of hiring another associate. That is a tedious task and I don’t want to do it again.”

“So what you’re saying is that you don’t want to lose your amazing associate with a photographic memory.”

“You wish kid. Seriously, are you doing better today?”

“Yeah Harvey. Thanks for yesterday. I really appreciate it.”

“Just remember what I said. If you ever need to,” Harvey says making an explosion gesture with his hands, “you let me know and we will figure something out.”

“I will Harvey. Did you need anything else?”

“Don’t forget to finish proofing those briefs.” Harvey states

Mike nods his head and leaves as Donna is walking in. Donna turns and watches Mike walk away before turning to Harvey and asking “What exactly happened yesterday between you two? You guys are closer than ever.”

Harvey smiles and looks at Donna, “I found him, we ate, and then went to figure things out. I called Ray took him back to his place, I went home and now here we are.”

“What did you two talk about?”

“Mike will tell you if he is ready and I won’t say anything unless he is in danger. I don’t want to break that kid’s trust.”

“You really care about that kid, don’t you.”

“Donna, isn’t there something you are supposed to be doing right now?” Harvey says, instead of answering Donna’s question

Donna just looked at Harvey before walking out of his office with a smirk on her face.

The workday continued as normal with the exception of Mike in Harvey’s office a little more than usual and if the blinds happened to be closed well Donna directed people in the opposite direction. Mike was using his powers more than usual, he was comfortable with Harvey knowing and it was a relief. He hasn’t felt this good in a long time, using his powers this often was liberating. 

Mike and Harvey meet up again after lunch. As they were walking towards Harvey’s office, a bang was heard as well as someone shouting “Get down!”

Mike and Harvey looked at each other, got on their hands and knees and made their way quietly to Harvey’s office where Donna was hiding. 

“What’s going on?” Mike whispered

“The Dragontooth gang is mad that we put their leader in jail.” Donna said softly

Mike shifted from foot to foot and was tightened his lips. Harvey knew exactly what Mike was thinking and he tapped Mike’s shoulder and shook his head no. Donna looked between the two, trying to figure out what they were referencing but Donna couldn’t see Mike’s face. Harvey held Mike’s eyes. He kept his hard stare desperately trying to keep Mike from doing what he thought he was going to do. Mike looked back and felt that familiar coldness rn over his eyes. Harvey’s eyes widened a little as Mike’s eyes went red.

Harvey gestured to Mike and hissed “Mike! Get yourself under control! No one is hurt yet, you don’t have to do anything.”

Donna was even more confused when Mike didn’t back down. Harvey crossed his arms and Mike took a deep breath. Just as he was getting himself under control, the three heard some of the gang members walk by. They all held their breath.

One of the members walked by and saw them. He roughly grabbed Harvey and Mike’s arms and yanked them off the ground.

“Hey Cayman, I found them trying to hide over here!”

Cayman, the Dragontooth gang’s second in command, was about 6’1”, 25 years old with dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He was in good shape and had a tattoo of a dragon eye, about the size of a CD, on the back of his left shoulder.

“Ah, Harvey Specter the golden boy of Pearson Hardman and Mike Ross, his little protege. Come with me if you want your little friends here to live and don’t think about doing anything stupid on our way out or the little redhead here,” Cayman holds a gun to Donna’s head, “will get one between the eyes”. Harvey and Mike slowly start to walk and on their way to the elevator they see Jessica Pearson. “Jessica this is all your fault. If you ever want to see them you’re going to have to find them. You can’t call anyone until my guys here tell you to. Good luck!” Cayman shouts as they get in the elevator.

“So you’re taking us to get back at Jessica? Why not just take Jessica?” Mike asks

“She took our best, so I’m going to take her best.” Cayman sneered.

Harvey and Mike got pushed into a car and then were injected with an unknown substance. As the world faded out around them they couldn’t help but wonder how they were going to get out of this one.


End file.
